


I fucking love you

by mattsuhana



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5 Times, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Boyfriend, Iwaizumi Hajime is a Good Friend, Iwaizumi swears a lot, JUST FLUFF REALLY, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24239071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsuhana/pseuds/mattsuhana
Summary: 5 times Hajime sweared Tooru love and the one time Tooru did.orHajime has a bad mouth but loves good so that makes up for it.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 73





	I fucking love you

The first time it happened it had been back at the countryside in Miyagi. 

Their parents had decided to rent a small place far enough for the little ones in the family to be excited by the little trip but near enough of their hometown not to be a tedious ride.

Tooru and Hajime had gotten lost at the very first opportunity they were given to do so, they ran away into the trees armed with nets and tiny bug boxes. Hajime climbed every tree and each time he would return from the heights with a different kind of beetle, looking proud and placing it inside one of the boxes Tooru was holding only to release it moments later. The one time Oikawa wanted to try he fell hard and fast from the top of the tree, luckily only his knee and left cheek suffered the impact.

He started crying, as ugly as he always did, which meant he would stain and wet his shirt and end up with a runny nose.

“Hey, sit” Iwaizumi said while putting aside the boxes and the net. As Tooru laid on the grass he took out a package of bandaids from his short’s pocket. He kneeled and placed one on his right knee. He got up and settled on the other side of Tooru starting to rip the package that contained the second bandaid, both of them had little drawings on it, same as the one Hajime wore on his nose, they were a light blue and it had tiny drawings of porcupines. Those were the ones Tooru’s mom always choose, she said Oikawa liked them best because porcupines were pinty and it reminded him of his best friend.

He was about to get up again when Tooru called his name through little sobs.

“You didn’t do it right! You have to kiss it after!” Hajime still on one knee tilted his head in confusion, one eyebrow raised and a scrunched nose as his way of saying what? “It won’t heal if you don’t do it”

He sat in front of Tooru and extended an arm to ruffle his hair a little, just to annoy him. He leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on his cheek. 

He got back up then and chuckled. His lips curved into a smile before offering Oikawa a hand to get up. The other boy’s eyes were bright and shined even more reflecting the moonlight.

“I’m sorry I didn’t catch the beetle…” He said with a tiny voice.

Hajime laughed loudly then grabbing his tummy when it started to hurt from how much he was shaking with laughter.

“Tooru you are really dumb! Who cares about the beetle anymore?”

“Hey don’t cuss”

“Dumb is not a swear word you dummy” Hajime approached one of the bug boxes and held it in front of Oikawa “Come on, we’ll let it go together”

Hajime placed his hand on tops of Oikawa’s while holding the box with the other. They opened the top of it then.

The bug flew around before getting lost into the woods.

They returned home, still holding hands.

_

The second time was at Kitagawa Daiichi’s gymnasium. He had apologised to Kageyama and let him go home, the poor kid.

“What were you thinking? That hitting him would solve everything?”

“I’m sorry I just…” Iwaizumi opened his mouth to talk but OIkawa continued he seemed more lost than anything and his words were directed to himself, not Hajime “I’ve worked so much, trained so much and it's just… not enough. I can’t beat Ushiwaka and now I can’t…”

Hajme didn’t hesitate and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, he headbutted Oikawa’s stupid face and, though his forehead hurt a little, he was sure Oikawa had it worse if the blood dripping from his nose was any indication.

“Stop saying that, it’s not “I couldn't beat Ushiwaka” we couldn’t beat Ushiwaka. There’s six of us on the court” Oikawa’s eyes went wide and shine the slightest bit, Iwaizumi thought it was because of the tears starting to form “Now get up and stop being so egotistic, you ass, we won’t be able to beat Shiratorizawa next year if you just sit there staring at me for eternity”

Tooru chuckled and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm to throw the boy down with him.

“Auntie would wash your mouth with soap if she heard you talk like that”

_

The third time it happened was at Sendais’s gymnasium during the Interhigh.

They had lost to Karasuno in an intense three sets match, Hajime hadn’t been able to score a point to get them to victory. He was pissed off and disappointed in himself.

Iwaizumi had entered the building again, telling one of the first years that he would go inside to check if anyone was being left behind. Of course, he already knew who was missing.

He jogged inside until he found Oikawa leaning on the wall, he was looking down with his hand on his pockets.Iwaizumi approached slowly and let himself drop next to Oikawa. The other boy slightly lifted his head to look at him.

“Why are you crying?” He simply asked. Tooru sighed.

“Because we lost”

“See that’s not it”

Oikawa fully raised his head now, tears were falling from his eyes and his cheeks were red. Iwaizumi knew that tease had made him mad. Good.

“Yes it is! I wasn’t even able to receive that last ball and” He wiped his eyes before talking again “And I couldn’t even set you the ball right in that last play I-”

Hajime wasn’t expecting that last line, he could feel his own cheeks getting red. How could Oikawa think that? In which conceivable way had that been his fault?

“That mistake was mine, I was the one who didn’t manage to spike it, stop blaming yourself all the time” Tooru gasped, he wanted to talk, say something back, but Hajime didn’t allow it. He hadn’t even realise they had stopped leaning against the wall in the heat of the argument “Tooru, you are the most talented player we’ve got, every single point we score is thanks to you and if Aoba Johsai has turned into the family it is right now it’s thanks to you, so stop. Stop thinking everything it’s your fault, stop thinking you are not good enough, stop thinking your work doesn’t pay off” 

Iwaizumi was grabbing OIkawa’s shirt and had trapped him behind the wall, the other boy’s tears were staining his clothes but he didn’t mind.

“You are the best damn setter in all Miyagi and you’ll be the best damn setter in Japan” Hajime let him go and started walking back “We still have the Spring HIgh”

Hurried steps made their way to his side and Oikawa appeared at his right side.

“Better believe we are winning it then, and by the way I’m going to be the one that gives the speech. Don’t want any bad word coming out of your mouth, huh? Iwa-chan!” Iwaizumi pinched him and chuckled at Oikawa’s whine before jumping on the bus.

_

The fourth time was the most painful.

Iwaizumi felt his heart stop when he heard the scream and the loud sound of something heavy hitting the floor. He rushed over immediately and ducked at Oikawa’s side before anyone could even try to approach him. 

“Call the coaches! Call the coaches Makki!” The pink haired boy quickly ran out of the gym. Mattsun stayed behind gently guiding the second and first years away mumbling something about staying calm and starting to stretch.

“Iwa-chan I-”

“Tooru, does it hurt? It’s the right one, isn’t it?”

Oikawa nodded and grabbed his knee tighter, getting it closer to his chest. Hajime ruffled his hair, not to annoy him as he had many times but to reassure him.

When the coaches arrived running behind a clearly worried Makki they quickly ordered for the third years to take after practice while they headed to the hospital.

“I’m going with him” Hajime said, the tone of his voice was enough to warn everyone no to contradict him. He gently picked Oikawa up and carried him to Irihata’s car holding his hand all the way the whole ride and mumbling comforting words that he hoped helped him relax.

Once Oikawa had gone through all the required tests and the coaches had been pulled aside to fill paperwork while the nurses called Tooru’s parents, Hajime felt himself breathe better, knowing his friend was in no danger, he’d just have to wear a knee brace and be more careful.

“Iwa-chan I’m sorry I-”

“Please don’t be” He cutted him off “Just do what they’ve told you, I’ll take care of you not overworking yourself again. I’m sorry I didn’t stop you before I-”

Tooru caressed his knuckles and pulled his hand slowly up to place a kiss on it. Iwaizumi blushed way too intensely but didn’t stop holding Oikawa’s hand.

“Just don’t be this stupid next time Shittykawa! You made Watari cry”

“Come on now you are even mixing your cusses with my name!... Wait did Watari really?”

Hajime just laughed, he ruffled Oikawa’s hair, this time intending to bother him and succeeding on it. He fell asleep holding Tooru’s hand that night after Oikawa’s mom had offered for him to sleep over.

_

The fifth time was the best, without any doubt.

The Spring High had come to an end, the last ball had finally dropped and to their content, it had been on Shiratorizawa’s side of the court.  
Oikawa had tossed it and Iwaizumi had spiked it.

They received their awards, not being able to stop the tears from falling and their happiness to take over.

They lined up in front of the audience. Tooru was holding the diploma and Hajime held the trophy in his hands, almost afraid of dropping it by how much they were shaking.

Tooru freed his right hand and grabbed Hajime’s left, making him shift the prize to be able to hold it. His chest was burning and his smile was wider than ever.

“Thank you for the game” They shouted, and this time it meant the most out of all.

Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa as they walked back to the changing rooms.

“What’s up Iwa-chan? Have something on my face?”

“Tears… and ugly all around”

“Iwa-chan!”

“Listen, you are the worst... a crybaby who acts like an annoying five year old most of the time, you steal all my sweatshirts and distract me in class” Hajime chuckled before continuing, memories of all the times Oikawa and him had been expelled out of class for bantering flooded his mind “But you are the best captain and the best partner I could have ever asked for... thank you for everything asshole”

Tooru giggled, he seemed to be deciding whether to comment on the swear word or not, then his expression changed to one more determined, it looked like he was able to see into the future.

“Nationals better be prepared for us, Hajime”

_

Now, Tooru laid next to him, drooling in his sleep and making a tiny pool of saliva in the pillow, maybe once it had been gross, he found it adorable now. Hajime, propped on his elbow, just looked at him. It was five in the morning on a Sunday, and they were in Tokyo.

He couldn’t help but to reach and touch Tooru’s hair, intertwining his fingers with the brown curly locks a little before resting his hand on his cheek, caressing it gently and smiling withouth even noticing. He was head over heels for this man, wasn’t he?

Tooru’s eyelashes flickered a little as he opened his eyes, he sat on the bed and rubbed them, a yawn escaped his lips. He didn’t usually wake up this early in the morning.

“Tooru” Hajime called, still propped on his left arm, his right hand had already left the other man’s face.

Tooru turned around, head slightly tilted at his boyfriend’s flushed cheeks and intense gaze. He looked down just to see a tiny box on his hand. A silver ring shined in the middle of it, and Oikawa sweared he had never been more awake in his life.

“Will you marry me, Tooru?”

He shouted little yes’s about a thousand times, maybe even more before throwing himself into Hajime’s arms and peppering his whole face with kisses. They both giggled, Tooru on top resting his forehead on Hajime’s until he leaned back. The man looked at his husband for a long time, eyes a little watery and an honest smile on his face.

“Tooru what-”

“I fucking love you”

He leaned down and kissed his fiancé, slowly and passionately. It felt like the first time and sent goosebumps through his body. Hajime didn’t even think about lecturing him for swearing, he was way too caught up on Tooru’s hand holding his own, his hair brushing against his cheek and Tooru’s lips against his, to be thinking about it.

He had always loved Tooru and Tooru had always loved him.

This, Hajime guessed, what was soulmates felt like.

“I fucking love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Back a it again with my infinite love for Seijoh's boys. I wrote this in a rush because it came to mind suddenly so feel free to point out any spelling mistakes or whatever really!
> 
> As always I'll drop my tumblr, if you wanna chat or anything hit me up!
> 
> ttannnshima on tumblr.


End file.
